


Fierce Deity - Oni Link

by Arantir



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Fights, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arantir/pseuds/Arantir
Summary: "You have courage, but courage can sometimes be deadly." Ganondorf's words came from wisdom, even if he once mockingly used them. Courage is a virtue, but those who are too courageous often become reckless. Light-mindedness, coupled with despair, ultimately leads to a tragic fate. If something grows out of the hero, thrives, his goals may even be noble, but he takes a more than bad path, what then?
Kudos: 20





	Fierce Deity - Oni Link

**Author's Note:**

> Original work: https://www.animexx.de/fanfiction/388684/?js_back=1
> 
> I am SuperCraig of Animexx, and "Die Grimmige Gottheit" is my text based within the Zelda Universe.

Black clouds swallowed all sunlight. The unnatural darkness that had fallen upon Hyrule was driven away only by the lightnings that struck in the distance. The thunder made the earth shake, and even the thick walls of Hyrule Castle seemed to waver. Dust and mortar poured from the ceiling. Unrest spread across the country. No one could explain this phenomenon. Despite the severe thunderstorm, not a drop of rain fell, on the contrary – the grass seemed to wither.

Out of the entrance to the Lost Forests, a figure peeled. Horse and rider, both no longer carnal, mortal, like beings from this sphere. They purposefully adhered to Hyrule Castle. But the sloe-white horse took its time. Neither haste nor hustle and bustle seemed to drive the rider. Following, the horse put one hoof in front of the other. His gaze was empty. The eyes lacked any color. Cold white ruled the vision organs of the being.

Red lines had been burned around the eyes, which spread across the sides, up to the silver-red armor, and disappeared below. The horse's shins were also protected by the same armor, giving the animal an archaic character. The hooves had been fogged with golden horseshoes. Two horns grew out of the forehead of the horse, which immediately intertwined to a pointed continuation.

More frightening than the mount was its master. He shared the empty, cold gaze of his companion. The once green tunic glistened in snow white and stood out from the darkness. Where there was once fabric, one now shone a silver breastplate, which was crisscrossed by golden lines. Under the tunic, blue sleeves peeled out, which turned into red and black finger gloves. The same was true for the trousers, which ended in high brown leather boots.

His face was ash-like. Blood-red lines crossed the rider's face. His former blond hair now hung in his face, grey. The familiar weapon, an ornately crafted sword, as well as the distinctive shield, were searched in vain. Instead, the rider wore a fantastic-looking blade on his back.

From the ice-blue handle, two blades move upwards. One was in the same color as the handle, the other shone in an unnatural green. Both halves intertwined at the end, forming the shape of a double helix. Above the handle, a parry bar had been incorporated, which seemed to be more ornamental than anything else.

The once trusting, cheerful Epona had become a strange beast. The same was true of the hero of the time. Link was unrecognizable. He had paid a heavy price for saving Termina. The enclosed spirit in the mask of the Grim Deity had become overpowering. It had mingled with him, both entities had become one. The foreign soul in Link sought to wipe out the last evil in this world: Ganondorf.

The sages had only banished the Grand Master of Evil. He was in existence in a plane far from Hyrule. All-encompassing blackness was the only thing Ganondorf expected in his prison. But one day it would erupt, he would go back to the triforce, and start the cycle from scratch. Link wanted to prevent this with all his might.

On the battlements to the entrance of the market square, the first soldiers had already taken up posts. They held spears and crossbows. The otherwise polished armor looked horribly dull in the blackness that had fallen on the land. The lightning was getting closer and closer, and no one knew what to do.

Lightning was his companion. He would bring to an end what the sages once failed to do. Zelda had been too weak, as had his friends. The spirit in the mask needed no one, only a host, to exist. It had found this in Link, a righteous being whom it could spoil.

Epona stopped in front of the pulled-up drawbridge. Link saw up and looked at the frightened soldiers. Zeldas guards were designed to keep children away from her, but not to ward off real threats. "Open the gate!" Link asked. His voice had an awkward echo, as if he were speaking with dozens of mouths.  
Lightning struck around the white rider. The dust-dry grass burned brightly in no time, while the soldiers continued to retreat. None of them wanted to open the drawbridge and allow the stranger to enter. They had never seen anything like him. This man seemed so dismissive, dangerous; an aura surrounded him that brought even the veterans among them close to the brink of despair.

Without a word, Link stretched out his left hand. He pointed it at the drawbridge. He bent his fingers inward, as if he were grabbing something. With a jerk, he pulled his arm back. The metal-reinforced wooden gate was ripped out of the hinges. The chains melted while the former drawbridge crashed into the moat. It had broken up in the middle and screeched as Epona took the first steps along the provisional path.

Slowly the horse trotted into the city. The cobblestones were torn open by Epona's hooves. The soldiers ran panicked past Link, towards the castle. He paid no attention to them, nor did he pay attention to the frightened residents who quickly sought refuge in their homes. Actually, everything in him should have screamed: good people, acquaintances, sometimes even friends, ran away in front of him in fear. Their faces were warped into panicked frays, they barricaded themselves in their houses. But the former Kokiri showed no emotion. His only desire was to eradicate Ganondorf from this world, for good.

Epona trolled purposefully towards the citadel of time. Memories were awakened in Link. The first time he entered this imposing building. The white marble that formed a beautiful unit with his black brother. The huge stained-glass windows that broke the light in a collection of colors, the red carpet with the golden trims that led to the pedestal for the sacred stones.

There he had pulled the Master's Sword out of the stone. He had met Rauru, as had the other sages. This place had been a sanctum of peace and quiet. Not even Ganondorf could destroy the citadel of the time. This wonderful place was immaculate and pure.

Link rose from Epona and entered the great cathedral. It was just like in his memories. Only the windows did not provide any light, they only reflected the cruel blackness that took place outside. The former stronghold of light seemed abandoned, orphaned. Its shine was missing, it was grey. The marble also no longer showed a mirror image, it just looked cloudy.

Slowly, Link moved towards the entrance to the time chamber. The door was firmly locked. The radiant sun that had been chiseled in the door faded slowly. Ganondorf had long tried to open the portal. What once remained forbidden to him, the spirit wanted to achieve now. It did not need any sacred stones, not even the ocarina of the time, no song, let alone no permission. It would enter the kingdom of the wise with his will.

Left stretched out the left hand again. Lightning sprang from his fingers, which ate into the stone. The portal collapsed. The energy licked greedily on the individual stone debris, devoured them until nothing stopped to indicate their existence. The Fierce Deity lowered its arm and entered the room where the Master Sword rested. When Link´s gaze fell on the weapon stuck in the time stone, it reawakened memories.

How he pulled the blade out of the stone for the first time. Raurus friendly look that rested on him. The smile of the old. His kind, warming words. Rauru had always made him feel like he wasn't alone. He had encouraged him not to hesitate, to move forward without shaking. Gradually, the other sages joined in his thoughts on the light that Rauru represented.

Salia, his childhood girlfriend. She smiled up to Link, holding her ocarina close to her heart. Darunia, the proud Goron chief, his brother. They had once been inseparable. He had even named his son after Link. The beautiful Ruto, King Zora's best-kept treasure. They had never married. Impa, the last of the Shiekah, with her intertwined arms and a stern gaze that only the initiates could elicit a hint of kindness. Last but not least, Nabooru, the leader of the Gerudos. Her mischievous smile when she realized that the little boy had become a handsome man.

None of this meant anything to him. He was there to kill Ganondorf, nothing else. The cursed existence of the Grand Master of Evil would end here and now. Link needed no sages, no friends, no help: he was more than even the goddesses who once created Hyrule could ever have been. He imposed his will on reality and shaped it according to his ideas. "A god has no friends," he said. Were these really his thoughts, his words, his feelings? For a moment, the white-haired Hylian hesitated before raising his head to the sky and looking into the emptiness that prevailed up there. A blue column surrounded the hero of the time, and he was transported to another place.

There was nothing where he was now. It was dark. Storms permeated the moist plain, the swamp-like morass, which was only illuminated from time to time by the twitching of the lightning. It was empty. There was nothing on the horizon before him, just like behind him. The sky was blood red and still seemed to swallow all light. 

"So you came," a well-known voice said. Ganondorf stepped out of nowhere. The green face was rife with an arrogant smile. He was still wearing the same clothes as when they fought together on the top of his tower. Only the cloak was missing. The former king of the Gerudos clapped his hands and laughed. His voice was rife with malice and arousal: "I didn't think they would be so stupid to open up the portal.“ 

Silently, Link pulled the blade from his back, turning it several times with his left hand, only to grab the handle with both hands. The Fierce Deity had conquered Majora's mask effortlessly, Ganondorf would do the same. Nothing could stop Link from doing so.

Ganondorf looked at the sword in detail. He folded his arms in front of his chest and slanted his head. His gaze rested thoughtfully on the blade, only to burst out again into resounding laughter. "How? Not a master sword? How are you going to stop me?" the Grand Master of Evil mocked and raised his right hand. He held the back of his hand. The triforce fragment of force still rested in him. Under a deafening snort, Ganondorf turned into Ganon.

Both pranks held a golden short sword. The pig-like snout wobbled back and forth, while the fire-red hair pulled down over his back to the dazzling tail. The figure was huge compared to Link. Ganon's glowing eyes fixed the hero of the time. He yelled at him. The water at her feet was whirled up and made waves. The lightning in the blood-red sky increased. This was the final battle – Hyrule would be free, free from Ganondorf's tyranny.

The weapon in Links hands glowed brightly. Their glow broke through the darkness and bathed the place in light. A dazzling white surrounded the two opponents when their weapons collided for the first time. Link held Ganon's blade, and blocked both short swords almost effortlessly. Angry, the boar-like creature struck him again and again, without even scratching at his defense.

The Fierce Deity was more, so much more than Ganondorf could comprehend. Neither strength, nor wisdom, nor courage, could oppose it. It was the personification of Power, an incarnate deity who eclipsed Din, Nayru, and Farore. Nothing could stop it.

Link ducked away under the next blow and took a back step. He was modeling his opponent, who was already snorting and grumbling. In Ganon's glowing eyes there was fear and horror. For all his strength, he had not been able to hurt the boy. He was stronger than when they last met. Was that the boy of yesteryear?

"It is time to eradicate evil from this world, Ganondorf. Be prepared," Link´s strange voice rang out a thousand times across the plane. He firmly encircled the handle of his sword, which blade glowed purple. Slowly, he raised the gun over his head. "May your evil pass for all time!" screamed Link. He put all his strength into this one punch. With a jerk he had the sword hit.

A noise, similar to the shattering of glass, sounded. The purple glow jumped from the blade, devoured through Ganon, and wandered along the entire plain. The ground shook, while in Link´s attack everything just went away. Life left Ganon´s body. His swords splintered as he re-transformed. He fell into the water, and came up with a dull sound in the smouldering wet.

With a jolt, this world, like Hyrule, simply broke in half. More and more quickly, all planes, timelines, parallel worlds, and everything that had been, and should have been, became disintegrated. Nothing could withstand Link´s strength. The Fierce Deity lowered her weapon and looked around. The hero of the time was in nowhere. Around him it was white, just empty.

The mask on his face loosened and fell to the ground. Link shrank, getting smaller and smaller until he reached the size of a child. His tunic was green again, his hair blond. The blue eyes stared at the lifeless mask at his feet. He sank powerless to his knees. He had broken the cycle. Never again would Ganondorf return, his evil would never rule the world. There was no more world to rule, there was nothing left, nothing but him and this mask.

Silently, the boy began to cry. It was only now that he became aware of the extent of his actions. He had bravely put on the mask while fighting Majora. He bravely destroyed the moon, saved Termina, only to destroy everything in the end. Hyrule was no longer, just like his friends. He would never see Malon again, not even Zelda, or Darunia, who would see the little Link grow up. Not Ganondorf, but he had taken it all away.

"There needs to be a balance between good and evil, because one thing needs the other in order to exist," Rauru had once said to him. The boy clenched his hands to his fists and closed his eyes. The hero had become a monster, and Ganondorf's punishment, that of isolation for eternity, had now become the Seine.

"I'm going to form reality according to my will," he said. Slowly Link opened his eyes and stared at the mask at his feet. Could he undo everything? Travelling back in time? Creating a new Ocarina? Playing the anthem of time? Staying yourself? Or would he just make things worse if he put on that mask again?


End file.
